Mrs Darbus's Assignment
by joshhutcherson123
Summary: TROYELLA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I'm In ****Zac****Efron's**** room making out with him for the millionth time today!! NOT I am in the eighth grade and don't even know ****Zac**** but I can dream cant I?**

Gabriella is laying in her bed dreaming of all the chaos in school. The one thing she cant get out of her dreams is Troy Bolton the HOTTEST boy at East High. She has been crushing on him since she first set eyes on him. Gabriella was the queen of the school and everyone wanted to be her and she had everyone in her hands. She was proud of that but she didn't have Troy and that made her angry.

Gabriella's alarm clock went off and she pulled the covers off of her and let her feet hang off of the bed while she sat there rubbing her face.

She was walking on the white tiles of East High with her pink high heels. Each step she took another eye would be on her. As she walked past Troy she locked eyes with his. Troy couldn't help but walk behind her.

"I think Bolton is following us." Sharpay Said

"Fabulous." Gabi said with a huge grin on her face.

She then stopped in her tracks causing Troy to bump into Shar and Tay

"I think he just broke my nail!!" Tay Screamed

"Oh, get over it you can redo it later." Gabi snipped to her. She then walked up to Troy. "So is there a reason why you are following us, Bolton." Gabi asked him with a scowl on her face.

"No reason my next class is this way and why would I follow the ugliest girl in school?" Troy snickered back

"Urgh you did not just say that to me." Gabi said looking him right in the eyes

"Is that a zit?" Troy said with his hand pointing to a spot on her face.

"Are you serious? Girls!!" Gabi Pleaded as she worked her way to the girls bathroom.

"I can't believe you just said that." Chad said looking at Troy weird

"I cant either." Troy whispered

**POV: ****TROY**

**Why did I say that? I really care for her and maybe even like her! I'm so stupid around girls!**

**End POV**

"Then why did you say that?" Chad Yelled while hitting his arm.

"I don't know." Troy said walking into his free period classroom.

"Girls he lied!" Gabi exclaimed while looking into the mirror to fix her makeup. "Why would he do that though?"

"Say what?" said Tay who was fixing her hair.

"That I'm ugly? Gabi said with a frown on her face

"He's just jealous?" Shar exclaimed very happy that she came up with an idea.

"Of course thanks Shar I'm keeping that thought. Gabi yelped while hugging Shar

"Wait when your done can I have it back? I don't get those a lot." Shar exclaimed **AN/ she don't get those a lot so she wanted to keep it so that's why she said that to clear things up for you if you don't get it!**

The free period bell rang signaling that all 3 girls were late.

"There better be a very good explanation for you 3 being late for my class." Mrs. Darbus said.

"Make-up check duh." Replied Shar with a smile on her face.

"All 3 of you detention after class." Yelled Mrs. Darbus

Chad and Troy then high fived each other with excitement.

"Oh yeah!" Troy yelled

"Bolton! Danforth, detention for you two too, shall I continue?" Mrs. Darbus yelled.

The bell rang and all of the peeps filed out and Troy tried to hide in the crowd but Mrs. Darbus caught him.

"Mr. Bolton trying to sneak out are we?" Mrs. Darbus said.

"Dang-it" Troy exclaimed

"Now everyone I have to talk with Mrs. Conger, no talking!" With that Mrs. Darbus left the classroom.

"So I talked to Kelsi" Gabi said while flipping her hair back

"And…." Tay replied

"She said she would help us with the musical! Gabi yelped while clapping her hands.

"Why do you guys get so worked up about musicals?" Troy asked Gabi

"The same reason you two get worked up about basketball." Gabi replied with a huge smile on her face.

"She's got a point man" Chad said looking at Troy. He then started playing with his basketball and then threw it at Shar who immediately caught it and threw it back. All Chad and Troy could do was stare and think of how good her reflexes where.

"You should play basketball you would be a help to the team." Chad told Shar.

"So you saying that I don't run a good team?" Troy said looking at Chad funny.

"No I'm just saying she is good." Chad tried to cover himself quick. "So will you think about it?"

"Um……No I will break a nail or something and my hair will be ruined and my make up will run because of the sweat and I don't play I watch."

"Whatever we don't need you anyway." Chad then quickly turned around without a sound.

"Well…..I could think about it?"

"What? You really will?"

"Yea but will coach let me?"

"Maybe if he sees you play do you have skills?"

"I don't know? I've never tried to play before but I guess I could."

"That would be so cool."

"Shar can I talk to you?" Gabi said

"Yea, whats up?"

"What are you doing saying you will try out for the basketball thing?"

"I don't know I think it will be fun."

"Fun, you just want it for the boys."

Shar got mad at Gabi and turned away from her. Then an awkward silence went over everyone and no one talked for a little while. But then Troy broke the awkward silence.

"So Gabi what are you doing tonight?" Troy asked blushing.

"Whats it to ya Bolton?"

"Well I was going to ask you to dinner…but….."

"Um….Girls we need to talk."

The girls surrounded Gabi and they started to discus.

"Should I go with him or should I play hard to get?"

"Well you do talk about him a lot and you do like him."

"He's hott go for it girl." Said Shar waving at Troy.

"He asked me not you…"

"I know but I cant dream?"

"So Bolton I will go but where?

"Um…Logan's Road house, so dress casual.

Seven a Clock rolled around and Troy was pulling into Gabi's driveway. Gabi came out in her red heels as usual. She then stepped into Troy's car and he drove off.

"Hey babe."

"Hey" Gabi was surprised he already called her babe on there first date so she didn't know what to say back but hey. "So did you bring your brain?"

"No, I left it at home along with my wallet." He smiled

"What I didn't bring my purse…well I did but It only has my important stuff in there.

"Well that should include money." He laughs.

"No just makeup and my cell phone."

"Oh ok." He laughs and looks at her which almost caused him to fly into the ditch.

Troy finds a empty parking space and fly's into the space. He gets out of his car and runs over to Gabi's door and opens it for her he then took her Hand and led her into the restaurant and they both sat down in a booth.

"So why did you choose to ask me out now?"

"Because you are different and that's what I like about you." **AN/ AWW HOW CUTE**

"Really." Gabi said almost crying but held them back and leaned in closer to Troy

The waiter then came and took there order and said how cute they look together. They then started talking about anything just so they could hear each others voices and to look in each others eyes.

"So how is the musical coming?"

"You know we have our problems but we fix'em and there is the times were we get the wrong notes and people laugh at us and we get angry and throw something at them but." She laughed as she said that whole sentence but at the same time taking huge bites of her steak.

When they were almost finished eating Troy paid and now he is pulling into Gabi's driveway.

"I had a great time tonight Troy thanks."

"Me too." Started to leave.

"Wait do you want to come inside for a little bit?" Gabi said as she opened the door.

"Yea sure but only for a little while I have b-ball practice at 5:30am tomorrow."

"Wow why so early?"

"I really don't know I guess my dad wants us to fall asleep in class or something? Or maybe he wants to kill us? Either way they are both bad.

They talked for like ever but then Troy's dad called him and told him that if he wasn't home in an hour than he would be dead.

"Well I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yea or I will call you later?"

"Yea ok" Troy couldn't move because he was locked in her brownie brown eyes. It ate him alive he could not take it anymore his heart was taking over his mind. He wanted to take things slow but he just wanted to take Gabi's face and just kiss it so bad. His heart finally took over just before he was going to leave.

"Gabi do you mind if I kissed you right now." He said blushing really bright red!

**AN/That was the first chapter I hope you guys liked it!! I will be posting the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** and maybe 4****th**** back to back so watch out for those! I will try to update every week or maybe everyday! Please comment and whatever else you want to do if you don't understand something or don't like something or have any ideas I am open ears to listen to anything! I don't care how bad comments are! Please Comment! PEACE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Yet again I'm in ****Zac****Efron's**** room and he is in his boxers and we are totally having a make-out session AGAIN!! NOT I am still dreaming………**

**Recap:**

**Troy**** couldn't take it anymore his heart was getting in the way of his mind and he wanted to take things slow but he couldn't. **

**"Do you care if I kiss you right now? ****Troy**** said Blushing a real bright red.**

**End Recap-**

"Not at all." She replied

Troy then leaned in and kissed Gabi softly on the lips, but Gabi pulled him in and made the kiss full which left Troy stunned.

"You better go before your dad kills you." Gabi said moving away from Troy's face.

"Yeah your right." Troy waved and then left.

Gabriella and her posse came walking down the hall texting each other instead of talking, Gabi stopped by her locker to get her things then the tip tapping of her heels was the only thing you could hear in the halls again.

"Hey babe." Greeted Gabi

"Hey Gabb's." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

Gabi could not help but laugh and that caused everyone else to laugh with her.

"You just met her and your already nudging her?" Chad exclaimed ** AN/ Nudging is a short and sweet way of saying giving her a ****hickie**

"No….well….um…."Troy said trying to make a cover up.

"Its ok I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, do you have a problem with that?"

With that Troy started kissing her neck again but right when he was going to kiss her lips the bell rang. So he locked his hands with hers and they walked into Life Skills Class together.

"Hello everyone…today we are going to get to start a little project." Said Mrs. Conger.

The whole classroom did not like the idea of the project so they all let out a big sigh and then the teacher said if they don't like it they can all have detention so they all put a big smile on there face.

"It is a partner project and you are now going to be a proud parent. You will get a stack of flower that you will take care of for the next week. Now everybody get a partner and come grab your new child. Said Mrs. Conger.

"Partners?" Troy asked Gabi

"Forever and always." She then went up to get the baby. "So a boy or a girl?"

"A girl and her name is…."

"Brie?" He said smiling

"Yeah I like that name….Brie Bolton." She smiled at the thought of Bolton.

"Man, I didn't even get in your pants and we have a baby." He said smiling.

"Oh she's so cute…" said Shar

"I know she is" said Zeke with a smile on his face because he was happy that he was partnered with Shar.

Shar then saw a spot on the flower sack and sat there digging at it to get it off and in the process she poked a hole in it and dropped it on the floor and killed the baby or should I say sack of flower???

"Let me get you a new one…" Mrs. Conger said "Here but if you kill this one you fail."

The bell rang and today Gabi got her stuff together faster and met Troy outside of the classroom. She then told him that she would meet him at free period.

"Will you watch me practice today? Troy pleaded.

"Sure Ill meet you at your locker."

They went to there next classes and couldn't stop thinking about each other. Once the bell rang Troy and the rest of the gang waited for Gabi to show up.

"Were is she?" Chad said kinda upset.

"She'll be here soon ok chill."

"How do you know?"

"Shh….listen she's coming."

They went silent and heard the taping of Gabi and the girl's heels hitting the fresh polished floors.

"Sorry were late." Said Tay. "Little miss Bolton would not leave until her makeup was perfect for this smart one. She then points to Troy.

"So you don't think I'm smart?" Troy questioned Tay.

" No….your smart I think."

"Oh I am"

"Come on we have to change Troy" Zeke said

"Ill miss you." Troy said looking into Gabi's eyes.

"Ill miss you too."

Troy then gave her a light kiss on the lips and went into the locker room to change when they came back out the girls were sitting on the bench talking so Troy ran up to them.

"And they gave me the wrong shade of pink for my nails." Said Shar.

"Were you talking about me?" Troy said. "Of course you were, so Shar are you ready to show us what you got?

"Ok what ever you say Troy…" She then started to unbutton her shirt.

"Whoa not that hun…he means on the court with the basketballs. Said Gabi saving them from a very graphic site they could have seen.

"Oh ok, but I just got my nails done."

"So, come on lets go." Chad said while throwing the ball at Shar.

"Ok then."

She then dribbles the ball past Zeke, Chad and Jason and swooshed the ball into the net. The girls stood up and cheered.

"Oh man that was good." Yelled Zeke.

"It was impressive." Said Coach Bolton.

"Have you considered playing?" He questioned.

"Well…..no but I guess I could."

"You start today" Throws her a jersey.

"Ok then." Once again she starts to unbutton her shirt.

"In the locker room please." Yelled Mr. Bolton.

"Dad come here." Troy yelled.

"Yeah son?"

"This is Gabi."

"Oh its nice to meet you but we have practice to do so we will talk later.

"Alright wildcats lets pair up" Troy yelled to everyone in the gym.

They all started doing there warm ups and every chance Troy could he would wink at Gabi and Gabi would return the wink with a kiss. Gabi just could not look away from him all she could do was stare at his very sweaty abs that glowed in the light. When everyone was done the only two people left were Zeke and Shar because she was lost and just kept looking down at her nails to see if she broke one yet. Mr. Bolton finally got angry and went over to talk to her.

"You know you're a good player but the nails have got to go." He then pulls the fake nails off of her fingers and threw them on the gym floor.

"oh well I can get them done later."

"No you wont you can paint the m but no fake nails understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I do."

"No, Sir, Yes Sir."

"Don't you mean yes Ma'am?

"Nevermind, nice practice today guys huddle up and break it out.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get cha head in the game!"

They go back into the locker room and change and Troy ran out and found Gabi waiting for him.

"So we have 15 min. what do you want to do?" He said locking his fingers in between hers.

"The gym?"

"No I have some place to show you."

Troy then takes her through many of hallways into a door and up some stares and onto the rooftop garden.

"Wow its beautiful."

"Just like you." He laughs.

"Are you the only one who knows about this spot?"

"And now you, no one else comes up here." He said smiling.

"I feel so special."

"You should." Sits down on a bench and kisses Gabb's on the lips softly but Gabi yet again pulls him in closer and makes the kiss complete which left Troy able to do anything. So he then pulled away.

"I never really did this so I'm going to ask you again." He said smiling.

"Ok" Gets a weird look on her face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked while holding out a pink diamond ring.

"Oh Troy its beautiful, and yes I will be your girlfriend. She then puts the ring on her ring finger and kisses Troy.

"God I love being with you."

"Me too." Gabi said while grabbing his hands.

"Um… now is the time I think."

"For what?" Gabi said looking puzzled.

"I lover you Gabb's. Troy said looking straight into her brownie brown eyes.

**Yay****! There you have it the second chapter hope you loved it and now I m going to post the 3****rd**** one maybe. But anyways Please Comment I don't care what you say! Well hope you liked it please comment!**** PEACE!**


End file.
